Did You Come Here To Dance?
by wornandtattered
Summary: AU. She holds her breath to bite back a gasp. Although she doesn't really know what she just saw and experienced, or the fact that she was sure this is the first time she ever saw him, she felt a strong, warm familiarity. Feel him. What just happened?
1. My One And Lonely

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 1: My One And Lonely.**

Four months has passed since their first day as seniors in McKinley High.

"Hey, did you hear?" Noah Puckerman said at no one in particular at the choir room. "That new kid's gonna join Glee club."

Rachel Berry continued to doodle on her notebook. She hasn't even seen this new kid yet. Also, she found it weird that someone would transfer in the (almost) middle of the school year.

"Oh that surfer blonde dude?" Finn Hudson asked. "Doesn't look like he could sing."

Santana Lopez scoffed. "Well for the record, Finnocence, you don't look like one, either."

"Alright!" the voice of Mr. Schuester snapped everyone from their conversations. "Guys, the rumours are true. We have a new member in our midst. Please welcome, Sam Evans!"

Rachel's head snapped up and something tingled in her stomach. That name sounds oddly familiar.

A blonde boy walked slowly inside the room and faced them. He stared at nothing in particular as he waved at them. "Hi. I'm Sam."

Rachel blinked as she saw flashes.

"_I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." A blonde boy with green eyes said, holding her hand._

_Soft, guitar- calloused hands tucked a strand of her hair fondly. "Don't think you're not worth it." He whispered in her ear, mouth grazing. "You are. Especially to me, you are." She felt his lips kiss her jaw. "You always are."_

_Green eyes were staring at her. She can feel the grass underneath, smell the daffodils and his caramel breath. "I think I'm gonna marry you someday." He said. "You, along with your gold stars and magnificent voice." Full lips kiss her on the nose with such affection one can muster._

She holds her breath to bite back a gasp. Although she doesn't really know what she just saw and experienced, or the fact that she was sure this is the first time she ever saw him, she felt a strong, warm familiarity. Feel him. What just happened?

As if on cue, Mr. Schuester gestured Sam to sit down. So he went looking for a vacant seat, when his green eyes laid on her.

It's the exact same green eyes that she just saw. Those unforgettable green eyes. She gulped, unsure what to think, and had to stop herself from gasping again when she saw his reaction.

His eyes suddenly widened and he stifled a breath. The look of disbelief and longing was obvious in his face. He slowly walked up and took a seat next to Brittany Pierce, who was sitting behind her back, without taking his eyes off her.

Throughout glee, she could feel his stare burning at her back. She couldn't concentrate herself. Who is this boy? What did she see? She had a good feeling that those were memories. Is it hers?

Mr. Schue dismissed them. Already? She glanced at her watch and realized that she'd been too preoccupied with her thoughts to even listen to the teacher. So like everyone else, she immediately grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Rachel wait!" a familiar voice called out.

She was supposed to be the last one leaving the room so when she faced the caller, there's no one else around. She bit her lip. It was the blonde boy. Unknown shivers went down her spine.

"How did you know my name?" she asked. It was the only thing that she could say to him.

She saw him froze slightly, as if caught red-handed.

"Um..." he looked from left to right. "That Blonde girl told me."

She nodded and waited for him to say something. She felt herself blush at his presence. This is all too weird. He seemed to be having trouble saying something, too. He looked conflicted.

"How—how are you?" He finally asked.

She frowned. "Okay, I guess. How should I be?"

"Okay. You should be okay." He said. He's looking at her like he's intending to melt her in a puddle of goo.

She nodded carefully, and decided to be polite. "You're from Tennessee, right? I heard it from Quinn Fabray."

He nodded, never straying his stare.

"Is it any different from Lima?"

He looked surprised at her question. He frowned and bit his lip. "Yeah, it's a lot different." He said. "Have you always been here?"

"In Lima, yes. But I've been homeschooled for the past two years."

She saw his face changed drastically. One minute he was slightly frowning, next, the look of pure disbelief washed down his face.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Don't I look familiar to you? At all?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Her mouth snapped shut and all she could remember were the flashes that she saw. It was definitely him. Sam. Ever since their eyes connected, she was sure it was him. And the way he's looking at her now definitely tells her he knows something.

She took a step back, too scared to know what was happening. He saw this and hurt flashed across his face. She wasn't sure why but she felt hurt on seeing him like that. This was too much. She took two more abrupt steps.

"Wait," he said as he tried to take a step closer to her. "Rach, wait, please."

She blinked rapidly.

"_Rach," a familiar voice whispered. "Don't go to sleep yet. There's something I want to say." Those same guitar- calloused fingers traced her cheek, down to her neck, to the side of her shoulder, hip, and settled on holding her hand. "I'm in love with you. I love you. I love you. I've never loved anyone before but I know that I do with you. I love you, Rach."_

She staggered forward as Sam caught her. She blinked back tears, still caught up on what she saw. It was her. Him and her. Sam and Rachel. She felt so overwhelmed; she could feel his love for her just by seeing those.

"Rach? Rachel are you okay?" Sam asked, tightening his hold on her. The look of pure worry now etched across his face.

"Sammy?" She said softly, touching his face and seeing a blur of intense hope on his face as she passed out in his arms.

**AN:**

**I hope you will like this story, I've written two chapters after this and will post it some time. ****:)**** the titles are from Panic! At The Disco's lyrics, this one in particular is from "Northern Downpour". My other story, "Breathe In For Luck" will be updated some time next week. **

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. Please read and review! ****:)**


	2. Drag Melody

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 2: Drag Melody**

Sam was overflowing with emotions.

He knew his purpose of going to Lima, Ohio. He prepared himself (or so he says) from all the things that he's going to see. He just wanted to see her.

He attended McKinley High, getting a good feeling that she'd be there. He didn't join the football team or any club for that matter, except for the Glee club because other than the fact that they both used to join this particular club, music has been his sanctuary ever since she left. His first day was almost unbearable. His need to see her again almost blinded him from anything. He was very close, he can feel it. He made an acquaintance. That Asian guy Mike Chang, because he seems calm and relaxed. Someone who wouldn't mind other people's business. So he tried to ask him casually.

"Small girl with a skirt? Yeah I know her." Sam could feel his own heartbeat throbbing profusely. He ignored it and allowed himself to smile fondly. If she heard that, she would've corrected him with 'petite', not small.

"Why'd you ask?" the Asian said, snapping him out of his reverie. "Do you need to borrow her homework on your class?"

He just nodded, and Mike told him she was in Spanish with him, so he could borrow it for her.

"No!" he said too fast, surprising Mike a little. He cleared his throat, allowing himself to relax and correct his error.

"I mean you don't have to bother. I'll just borrow from someone else." That wasn't his best save, but he figured that'll do.

The Asian just nodded confusedly and never bought it up again. He knew he made the right companion.

Throughout the day, he was ecstatic. His head kept on turning around whenever he saw a brunette walking, which was one too many and he's getting a whiplash. He looked for the auditorium, just in case she'd be there. He found the place empty. He sighed, knowing he's just getting his hopes up.

As the hours pass by, he was beginning to get gloomy. A lot of girls were smiling on his way and at first, he tried to smile politely (while insanely hoping that one of them might be her), but as the day pass by, he began to think that going to McKinley High was the wrong move.

Last hour was Glee, and the teacher didn't need to hear his voice, he just read his profile and began to welcome him. They left his office and went to the choir room. He didn't bother looking at each of them, not wanting to get his hope for the day crash and burn. It's a shame, he was intending to introduce himself by quoting Seuss just like he always do, but he lost interest.

Mr. Schue (that's the teacher's name) asked him to take a seat. He saw Mike Chang smiling at him on the other side, but there were no available seats next to him. So he looked for an empty one. That's when he saw the brown-eyed girl that haunted his everything for the past five months.

The moment he saw her, his first instinct was to run up there and kiss her senseless, people be damned. But he tried (really hard) to gain his composure. He couldn't comprehend the look on her face. She didn't appear to look shocked, but rather in an odd, unexplainable daze which he had never seen before.

Just by seeing that, he knows she doesn't quite remember who he is. He snapped out of his stupor and walked up to sit at the last row, never keeping his eyes off her.

Rachel. She's finally here. She looks okay, and he knows he can't blame her but he felt hurt when she looked at him as if he's a stranger. Sort of. Throughout glee, all Sam did was stare at her back. Of not that, then he would stare into space, figuring out how to approach her later.

He saw how quiet she is throughout the hour and he wasn't used to that. The Rachel he knew was talkative, and focused, and bright. That bothered him a lot than he expected.

Mr. Schue dismissed them, and he pretended to be busy with his stuff to wait for her. Thankfully, most of the students were in a hurry of leaving the room, so she was the last one left.

He called her, and she asked on how he knew her name. Crap, he forgot. So he made some excuse that he wasn't sure she'd guy. He's too concentrated on talking to her than covering up his mistake.

"H-How are you?" was the first thing that he asked. His mind was overflowing with thoughts, questions, but he figured to take one step at a time. He's trying not to freak her out. He felt himself relax when she said she's okay. She means it, not covering up anything. She's okay, he thought. She's okay.

When she asked if Tennessee was any different from Lima, he tensed up. This is what he'd been afraid of. What did they tell her

He got his answer immediately. Home - schooled? They didn't say anything about Tennessee, not even a little about him. He thinks he deserves that much. The thought of Rachel not knowing him makes him want to break down on his knees. His resolve was crumbling down, and he was becoming desperate.

"Don't I look familiar to you? At all?" he's looking at her intensely, trying to find some sort of recognition in her eyes. Please let there be, please.

She looked at him, like remembering something unfortunate. She looked scared. He felt a pang on his stomach when she stepped back, away from him. Rachel wouldn't be scared him. She's never scared of him. She knows he would never hurt her. He tried to tell himself but it's no use because she took another two steps back.

"Wait," he said, trying to get her to stay put. "Wait Rach, please."

And then she blinked, like remembering some unrecognizable thoughts. She looked so unfocused that he was tempted to shake her arms. What's going on with her? He asked himself worriedly. This is not who Rachel is. She's bubbly, loud, happy and sweet. This Rachel scares him.

Then she staggered forward, as if her body was too much. He caught her instinctively and called her out in worry.

"Sammy?" she asked before passing out. He couldn't believe it. Did she really call him that? Does she remember?

So before anyone sees, he carried her bridal style and walked out of the school. That goodness no one was around. He immediately went to his Jeep, placed her on the back carefully, then searched for her stuff to look for her phone. He found it in her bag, looked for a contact, and dialed it.

"Hello? Rachel?" a man answered.

"Leroy? This is Sam." He said to the receiver. "She's with me now. I don't know where you live so you need to tell me how to go there. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

**AN:**

**This chapter is in Sam's point of view, so the readers can see where he's coming from, and also to understand more the situation.**

**The title of the chapter is from Panic! At The Disco's song, "Nearly Witches".**

**I apologize for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. Thank you for all those who reviewed! If you like the story, please review! :D **


	3. Finding Refuge Is Not Enough

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 3: Finding Refuge Is Not Enough**

Here they are, parked outside of the Berry household. He knows they should come in, because Rachel might wake up any minute now, but he can't. Not yet.

He doesn't know what will happen when she wakes up, and he's not sure when (or if) he'll get an opportunity, so he slipped out back and sat carefully on the side, placing Rachel's head in his lap. He felt warm just by doing that. He felt home.

"Why did this happen to us, Rach?" he asked, knowing full well that she can't hear him. He stroked her hair lovingly, like he always used to. He chuckled when he saw her mouth was open, drooling a little on the side.

"You didn't even change." He said, still chuckling. "Same old cute drool." He wiped the corner of her lips and let his finger linger there. He can feel his small smile fade into a bitter frown.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." He whispered intensely. He stroked her cheek as he lowered his head to whisper softly in her ear. "Come back to me, Rach."

After a few moments, he carried her and knocked on the red door. Leroy Berry immediately opened up, not letting Sam finish his third knock.

"Sam," Leroy said, looking shocked for a moment. He snapped out of his stupor and stepped inside. "Come in."

"Where's her room?"

"I'll show you."

The brown-haired dad led the way upstairs. He opened the second door to the right and let Sam some in with an unconscious Rachel. He watched as the blonde boy placed his daughter's head carefully on the bed, took off her shoes and arranged the pillows. He then began to stroke her cheek softly and kissed her jaw with affection. Leroy doesn't need to see Sam's face to know that it's full of love; he'd seen the sight before. The scene before him would have been so perfect for the couple if not for the situation they are in now. Both he and Sam knew that they need to talk, but not with Rachel on the room, unconscious or not. So he decided to go down first, giving them a well-deserved moment of privacy.

Sam finally came down after a while and went straight to the living room, where he sees Leroy.

"What happened to her?" Rachel's dad asked worriedly.

"She passed out." Sam answered. "I'm not sure why."

"Sam," Leroy tried to calm the tension but Sam interrupted.

"Five months," he said, voice hard. "I didn't know anything for five months. No one knows where Rachel is. I suspected Mom knew, but she won't talk about it. I know what you did was for the best and I'm not really blaming you." He took a deep breath to maintain composure. "But what about me? What about me and her? You know how much I love her."

Leroy looked at Sam with sad eyes. "I know, Sam, and it breaks my heart that it happened the way it is. But if we stayed there, if she remembered, you know how it could possibly go. You heard the doctors."

The blonde took a deep breath again and blinked back tears. "Yeah I did. But it's just—it's just-"

"Unfair. I know." Leroy finished for him. And it's true. They're so young, and this is just not fair for them. Especially Sam. "We all know. And it's not right to just leave without saying anything to you-"

"So why did you?" he asked, voice becoming hard again.

"Because that's easier. More practical." A voice said from behind. They both turned to look at Hiram Berry, who just came in the door. "If we told you what were planning on doing, would you have agreed?"

Sam really thought about it for a moment. Hiram's right. He probably wouldn't have at first. But he would have given himself a benefit of the doubt.

"The least you could do is say goodbye. Even if just on paper."

Hiram smiled bitterly. "Would that really stop you? Do you honestly think that if we did that, you could go in with your life?"

"Well you did otherwise, and yet I'm here." Sam countered.

They had a few moments of silence.

"You're right." Hiram finally said. "You're here now because of this, but what about Rachel? If we said goodbye, you would have stopped us right then and there, cause commotion, and who knows how she'll go."

Sam didn't say anything.

"Look son," Hiram patted him on the shoulder. "Life hasn't been good to you recently, both of you. Everything wasn't your fault and yet, you're suffering. We always knew you'd find us sooner or later. We knew you'd never give up on her. We saw you at the hospital, remember? We know."

Sam's jaw was clenched. He felt his throat tighten and he was blinking back tears. "If you always knew that, why'd you still do it?"

"Were trying to give you a way out, Sam." Leroy said softly. "That way, you won't feel guilty or burdened. We left. She left. She wasn't going to be your responsibility anymore. I'm sure at some point you knew that it was a chance to start over, no matter how hard."

Sam sank down on the couch, unable to keep his emotions any longer. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it furiously. "I couldn't." he said silently. "I wouldn't. She's Rachel. She's my Rachel."

Leroy sat beside him for comfort. Sam looked so broken, and both of them couldn't blame him. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything about it either.

"Patience, Sam." Hiram said from his other side. "And hope of course."

A few moments of silence emerged, letting it sink in on Sam's head.

"How did you find her, anyway?" Leroy asked.

"Lima, Ohio is not that big."

Hiram smiled wryly. "You know we're not talking about that."

Sam pursed his full lips. "She once told me you're from here. I figured you'd go back, since it would be too difficult to start over completely."

Both the fathers nodded in acceptance.

"And entering McKinley High? How were you sure that she was there?"

"Rachel wouldn't like home-schooling." Sam answered immediately. "And you're keeping it as normal as possible."

Hiram and Leroy kept silent.

"Though it wasn't how it's used to be isn't it?" Sam said, knowing that he was voicing their thoughts. "She's not like how she was before."

Leroy sighed. "I miss my baby girl." He said quietly. Hiram patted him on the back for comfort, while looking on a far distance.

"She doesn't deserve this." Sam agreed, remembering Rachel on Glee club.

"Neither do you, Sam." Hiram said softly. "But unlike her, you can get away. You can have a much simpler life. You can still choose."

"Hiram," Sam said, looking up. "This is my choice. I choose her."

Leroy moved closer to look at him intently. "You have to understand that she may never remember."

"Then I'll start all over again." He replied. "This is a twisted life, but it's what I want."

"Okay," Hiram said, smiling faintly. "But you need to be careful. You know what you have to do, and what you need to avoid."

Sam nodded.

"Do they know you're here?" Leroy suddenly asked. "Your parents."

"Dad knows, mom doesn't."

"What does she know?" Hiram asked.

"Football scholarship."

He narrowed his eyes. "In Ohio? They know were here."

Sam shook his head. "In North Carolina."

Hiram pursed his lips. "Okay," he said finally. "But if she asks us, we won't lie to her Sam."

Sam somehow knew he was going to say something like that, so he nodded.

"Where are you living and with who?" Leroy asked worriedly. He knows that Sam doesn't know anyone from Ohio.

"My dad helped me with that." He explained. "His close friend is from here, and I'm now staying at his family's house."

Both Hiram and Leroy nodded. Then, Hiram asked. "What's your plan?"

He just furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not yet sure. I've just gotten far long as seeing her, in my head. Everything else is superficial."

"Well," Hiram said. "That's not enough and you know it. Whatever you may decide, do it quick but just make sure to keep calm and stay objective. It'll soon be fine."

Hiram seemed to be talking more to himself than to him and for that, Sam felt deeply sad for them. She may be his love, but she's their daughter.

_Well, _he thought, _at least she remembers them._

And like a lighting bulb, he remembered something he should have told them from the very beginning.

"She said my name," he finally said in clarity, as if he's just realizing it too. "Before she passed out. She called me Sammy."

Leroy looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Hiram sort of hissed in disbelief. "That's far from possible."

"Yeah." Sam answered, still in a daze. "Yeah, she did. And she looked at me as if she really knew who I am."

"Sam." Hiram looked at him intently. "You're not lying, are you?" he's worried Sam might be hoping too much.

He just shook his head determinedly. "I wouldn't lie about this."

So he told them what happened in glee club, what she looked like when she saw him the first time until the very end.

"Dazed?" Leroy asked, repeating what Sam used as a description on Rachel's expression.

"Something like that. I can't really explain." Sam answered. "I'm sure something was going on in her head, I just don't know what it might be."

Leroy looked at his husband. "What do you think?" He asked worriedly.

Hiram was quiet all the while. He's not sure what to do. Never, in this past five months ahs Rachel shown any sign of remembrance, she just got quite... silent.

"Let's play by ear." He decided. "We'll talk to her first. Check for anything significant. Then we'll talk again."

"You're really gonna allow me to stay here?" Sam asked, mildly surprised.

Hiram nodded. "You're here, aren't you? You found her after everything. Maybe there's hope." He smiled at him. "I always knew you'd show up here, boy. It's just a matter of time."

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. I know it took me a while to post this, but I hope you enjoy :D it's not much, just the discussion of Sam and Rachel's dads so you can see the level of communication that they have and probably helped you guys fill in the details regarding their past. **

**I hope you guys review! By the way, thank you for those who added this story to your favourites and alerts! Please continue to support and review! I'm looking forward to it! **

**The title of this story is a line from Panic! At the Disco's song 'Memories'. I'm thinking of posting my mixtape for this story, what do you think?**


	4. Film The World Before It Happens

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee.**

**Chapter 4: Film the World Before It Happens**

All she saw was yellow. Bright and shiny yellow.

"Rachel?"

She blinked her eyes. "Daddy?"

Leroy smiled at her. "Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. What happened? I was in school."

"What do you remember?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "I remember leaving glee club." She said.

Leroy nodded. "Is that it?"

If she was honest with herself, all she ever saw were fragments. She remembered feeling confused and... Nervous during glee. She even remembered feeling her heart accelerating into an alarming level, but she can't really remember why.

"There was a guy." She said, finally remembering something she thought was significant. "Sam." She racked her brains for his name.

"Sam?"

"Yes." She said, continuing to remember. "A blonde- haired boy with green eyes." She blushed.

She noticed her dad sat straighter. "Well, what about this Sam?"

"Well," she tried to focus. "We were talking, after glee was done. And, I'm not sure but I felt... different at that time."

"Different how, honey?"

She breathed in, and Leroy patted her back for support.

"I'm not sure, I can't explain it. I feel like I know him somewhere, or something."

He dad nodded. "Do you? Know him I mean."

She closed her eyes, frustrated because she doesn't have enough to go on. "I can't remember."

After that, her Daddy told her to take a rest and that he has to talk to her Dad.

Making sure that Rachel wasn't going to go down, Leroy closed her door and immediately went down to the kitchen where Sam and Hiram were anxiously waiting. Upon seeing Sam's hopeful face, he felt deeply saddened.

"I'm sorry Sam." Leroy said to the blonde. "She doesn't remember."

The look of hurt flashed across his face, followed by a nod of understanding. Leroy continued to tell them about what Rachel said.

"She remembered Sam's name?" Hiram clarified. Sam looked at Leroy to confirm.

He nodded.

Sam bit his lip. "What does this mean?"

Both the fathers kept silent, indicating that they have no idea.

"But she said she felt different or something like that, right?" he continued to ask anyway.

Leroy nodded. Both he and Hiram looked at the teenager who was deep in thought. They knew he was about to make his next step.

Sam nodded to himself. "I'm gonna go for it. Baby steps."

Hiram nodded and Leroy smiled.

"Be really careful Sam." Hiram reminded him once more. "Really, really careful. For the both of you."

Sam nodded, jaw set. Leroy squeezed his shoulder.

...

Rachel never really took the time to notice, but it seemed like entering school today was more bearable. Ever since she entered McKinley High, her days felt irrelevant. She felt out of place, though no one was really mean to her. She just kind of existed. There was a nagging feeling that this isn't where she should be, that none of this doesn't make sense. Of course she would scold herself mentally for thinking those crazy thoughts.

She kept thinking maybe this was the side effect of the car accident she and her dads had this summer. She can't really remember any of it, but her dads said that she hit her head pretty hard that's why they need her to have a regular appointment to the Neurobiologist. She remembered being a loud-mouthed girl who doesn't care about other people's judgments and every time she thought of going back to that, she just can't. She doesn't think it's her anymore.

Rachel knew she should feel sad or angsty that she wasn't the girl she used to be, or the fact that she kept forgetting things. Instead, she couldn't care less. She continued to exist everyday on Mckinley High. People knew her, but not enough to get better acquainted. She's fine with that.

But today, it suddenly felt different. As she walked the hallway, that different feeling kept building up inside her. Did something happen yesterday that she forgot?

She looked around before going to her locker and saw that the jocks once again had thrown a slushie over some guy who wore glasses. She spotted Finn Hudson smiling in her direction. In the past she probably would have smiled too-widely and make her way towards him, but not now. She remembered having a crush on him before being home-schooled and she really didn't know why it stopped, because she was sure she put their names on the same paper before. Still, she politely smiled. He seemed to take that as an invitation because he slowly started to walk his way towards her, and before she could find a way to make some excuse, he looked over her shoulder and frowned. Then he completely stopped and went back to where he was.

"Rachel?" a voice in her back called out before she could begin think about Finn's reaction. The warmth in the voice was so soothing, it felt like it was the missing piece that she was hoping to find.

She turned around and saw a pair of green eyes that sent shivers down her spine. She blinked and saw a mop of blonde hair and full lips along with those eyes. She smiled at him, wider than she intended.

"Sam, right?" she said, still smiling. Why can't she stop smiling? This isn't like her nowadays, especially here at school.

He smiled back, kind of like a sad smile if she really observed. "Yeah, that's me." He said, and then completely changed his demeanor. "How are you? You passed out yesterday."

"I'm fine now. My Dad told me you were the one who helped me get to the clinic." She said, still smiling. "I never got to thank you for that."

He chuckled a little and then chuckled once more, like he couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?"

He just shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that, you don't need to thank me. Just as long as you're fine."

She nodded, telling him how sweet he is. And seriously, she couldn't stop smiling. He just smiled softly at her, without looking away.

"I was told that you're an excellent singer." Sam said, continuing the conversation.

"Who said that?" as far as she was concerned, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana were the ones always hogging the spotlight. She knew she was an excellent singer and in the past, she may have shown it to the people like a true diva, but not now. The best she ever did nowadays was to sing a duet with Noah Puckerman.

He shrugged. "Mike Chang."

Makes sense, Mike has always been very kind to her. "He's just being nice. I don't sing that much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she said, getting frustrated again by the fact that half of the time, she doesn't know the reasons.

"You look like you're born to be on the spotlight." He said.

She chuckled. "I used to feel like that but now I felt like I grew tired of it. I just wanted to get through the day." She said, for some unknown reason telling this boy her thoughts that no one even knew. If Finn or Noah were the ones she was talking to now, would she share these thoughts with them? She doesn't think so.

He pursed his lips. "I don't think you should just get through the day. You would want to live every moment, because every millisecond counts."

She looked at him sideways. "Isn't it supposed to be 'every second'?"

"Someone told me it should have been millisecond," He said with a rueful expression on his face. "And I definitely agree."

She couldn't help it. His presence made her feel better than what she felt everyday for the past five months. She was sure this was the first time that they actually talked, let alone in private. But she's slowly feeling her old personality coming back, like it never left.

"Well, that someone was right." She said.

And there it was again. That warm chuckle that sounded like there was an inside joke on whatever she said. But instead of commenting about it, she enjoyed his laughter instead and smiled.

The silence grew, with him never taking his eyes off her. She saw him bit his lip but not looking like he wanted to go on his own way either. In all honesty, neither does she. There was something about him that makes her feel...happier. She racked inside her head to look for a conversation starter.

"I think it's safe to assume that you like Dr. Seuss?" she tentatively asked.

He looked deeply surprised at what she said. The look on his face makes her want to take back what she said. Maybe she remembered wrong.

"What?" he asked, almost whispering.

She gulped, taking a chance. "Dr. Seuss. Because you quoted him."

"I did?"

She nodded, having a good feeling that she wasn't wrong on what she gathered. "Yes. Yesterday, at glee practice."

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed again. Finally he settled on asking. "What exactly did I say? I forgot."

"Oh um," she cleared her throat. "You said,'Hi I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham.'"

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. His green eyes suddenly became intense as he looked like he was studying her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she found herself blushing at the stare.

She decided to take it back. "I'm sorry, my mind's a little blurry so I'm not really sure if it was you who said it-"

"It's definitely me." Sam confirmed, cutting off her sentence. His expression was unreadable. "I used to quote Seuss every time I make an introduction."

Rachel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I thought my brain was switching to unknown places right there. I've always liked Seuss, too."

He chuckled warmly again. "Yeah, I know."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

Then he looked at her as if he'd been caught red-handed. "I mean... You knew it was Seuss before I even said it. So that counts, right?"

She nodded slowly. There was something in his tone that made her feel like he's really known all along, but she waved it off. How could he know? This is the first time they've ever actually talked, that she remembered anyway.

"So what else did I say?" he asked. "That you remembered anyway."

His tone was friendly, casual even. But when she looked at him, she saw how his green eyes were looking straight at her, as if he was studying her. It's hard to guess what he was really thinking because other than the unwavering stare, she can also sense something else. The fact that she can sense it, and believe for it to be true was a little disturbing for her but at the same time she felt it to be pleasantly familiar, in which she also found confusing.

But still, she racked her brains for something. "I—I don't know anything else," she said, feeling a little on the edge, like these feelings were too much for one moment. "I'm sorry Sam." She breathed.

"Hey," he said, the tone of worry evident in his voice as he touched her arm for comfort. "Just relax, Rachel."

She closed her eyes, the touch making her feel calm. And when she opened them, she saw how Sam looked really worried for her. "Don't worry, I'm good." She assured him.

"Maybe it's still not healthy for you to be here now," he said anyway. "Maybe you should rest."

She grinned with her cheeks flushing. Unknown feelings surfaced within her, confusing her more. "I promise that I'm fine. I'm not your responsibility Samuel Evans, so don't worry too much." She touched his arm, feeling a little affectionate. "Thank you again. I'll see you later." she then hurried to the hallway, feeling very confused but missing his presence already. What is going on?

Sam stared at her retreating form. He knows she needs time alone now, given the fact that she has mixed emotions at the moment. He doesn't know what to think either. She remembered something from their past, but she was sure that it just happened yesterday. The moment she said it, his heart thumped frantically into his chest and he didn't know what to feel. It thumped more with excitement as she spoke his full name, like she always used to do whenever he worries too much for her. He never told anyone his full name in this school, let alone to the Glee club and for that he knew that Rachel acted upon it by remembering her past but not realizing it. Should he be happy that she actually remembered something? Or worried, because there was a thin line between the past memories and present, but she was criss-crossing it without a headache. But more than that, should he really be more worried by the fact that she can possibly hide something not only to him and the people, but to her fathers as well? She's a good actress, she can hide very well if she wanted to. He was scared because sometimes, he can't see right through them and with her new self, he may not see through them at all. The moment she gets really confused about her feelings, he knew she would hide it to find out what's going on.

...

_Fingers were tracing the outlines of her arm until it finally settled onto the curve of her waist. She had her eyes closed as she hears the soft humming of a man whose lips were dangerously close to her ear as his breath sends shivers through her spine. She smiled at the song as he turned the hum into a soft melody._

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

_They were dancing on a slow beat and his voice is the only thing that she can hear, other than the fast beat of her heart that was accustomed whenever he was around. Her hand was tightly holding his and the other was curved at the nape of his neck. _

_Because baby, you're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all, you're my wonderwall._

_Her bare feet were on top of his, as he sways the both of them around. "I should be the one to sing you that." she murmured into his chest. _

_"Why?" he asked softly, never stopping his movements._

_She stroked the back of his neck. "Because you always save me."_

_She felt more than saw his blonde hair pull away from her just a little. He looked her in the eyes and smiled at her fondly. "That's where you're wrong, Rach. You save me in ways that only you are able to do and you know it. You save me every day."_

_She chuckled, blushing. "So cheesy."_

_He kissed her cheek slowly and let his lips linger there. She closed her eyes at the feeling. "People in love have the tendency to be cheesy, but they do it because it's true." He stroked the curve of her back. "I always feel like this whenever I think of you."_

"_Feel like what, Sammy?" she asked, pressing more to him. _

_She felt his smile on her cheek. "Like a warm summer with the grass beneath my feet and yours above it, and the heat of the sun radiating through the trees, which gives us the best weather." He moved his lips to press it on hers. "Like I'm holding you and your smile this close and there's only us in this moment. It's perfection."_

"_You're so sweet, Sammy." She whispered on his lips. "And you know what?"_

"_Hmm?" He murmured while continuing to caress his lips on hers._

"_I'm so in love with you."_

_He smiled and continued to kiss her in a slow manner, like savouring every millisecond of it. She chuckled inside at the thought. "Every millisecond counts." She said, pulling away just a little._

"_Very very true." He said and kissed her again, more intense this time but still in a slow manner. They continued to do it for a while, until they pulled away to breathe. _

"_You should write songs, you know." Rachel said with her cheeks still flushed. "If you can say it without a pen, then you could do better, and that was already good."_

_He grinned at her, pressing her more to him which both didn't think it was still possible. "No, that was only for you, Rach."_

"_You're saying that you couldn't compose words like that without me around?"_

"_Pretty much so. I told you, you're my sky." He said, smelling her hair._

_She smiled, remembering what he said. He told her before that she was neither his sunshine, nor his moonlight. She's his sky, because it's the home of the two. The best of both worlds._

Rachel's eyes opened in an instant, gasping for breath while looking into the darkness. She felt around her, realizing she was in bed and she was dreaming. She continued to breathe in short gasps as she tried to calm her fast heartbeat. She dreamt of Sam Evans.

But she frowned, knowing it was a dream but feeling like it was more than that. She's still feeling everything she felt during the dream. It all feels familiar to her but to her endless frustration, she couldn't remember when she felt it. And it dawned to her. Those were memories. Her memories with Sam. It makes the most sense, and it fits into everything. But she doesn't really know who he is and the logic of it beats her instinct and emotions.

She sat up straighter, feeling more determined than ever. She's going to find out who he is in her life and why all of this is happening to her ever since he stepped into McKinley High.

**AN:**

**Hello everyone and I'm sorry for the long update! I'm glad you're liking this story and please continue to review! It makes my day and gets me inspired. **

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. This chapter is longer than the other ones and I hope you like it! Thank you for the favourites and the story alerts! I'm working on the next chapter and I hope it wouldn't take too long. I did the breakdown of the story until the end and I'm actually pleasantly surprised about it. CONTINUE TO REVIEW! Thank you.**

**The title was a line from Panic! At The Disco's 'She's a Handsome Woman'. The song from the dream is 'Wonderwall' by Oasis.**


	5. So It Seems I'm Someone I've Never Met

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

**Chapter 5: So It Seems I'm Someone I've Never Met**

The moment Rachel entered the steps of McKinley High, her eyes were set to find one Sam Evans. She couldn't take her mind off the dream. It felt so real, so vivid that she was sure those were memories. But she knew she couldn't find what she was looking for by asking abruptly. She needed a plan and now, she has one.

She headed straight to her locker, eyes nonchalantly roaming around. She felt a little ridiculous. She knew she could talk to him even at the end of the day, it won't really matter. But at the back of her head, she just wanted to see him. She sighed, getting confused every time she tried to acknowledge her feelings for him. She didn't know what to think of them, let alone do. How can you have feelings for someone you couldn't remember to have met before?

On the corner of her eye, she saw a tall figure leaning on one of the lockers and she felt a familiar tug on her stomach. She turned to look and saw him looking directly at her, as if he'd been looking at her all along. He smiled crookedly and after a few seconds of distraction, she smiled back and headed on his direction. She noticed as she got nearer that his smile widened a bit and his eyes never left her.

"Sam," she greeted.

"Rachel," he said back. "How's your head this time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Why would you let me be the judge?" he asked.

She just smiled at him. "I'm not sure, but I'm getting a good feeling that you're the right call." She saw his smile slightly faded and he looked like he was absorbing what she said but she didn't give him any chance to respond. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure, anything." He said immediately. "What is it?"

"Can you help me practice my singing?" she asked slowly. "I haven't sung in a while and I'm a little shy asking the others. You're actually one of the people here that I felt comfortable with so-"

"You don't need to say anything else." He said, interrupting her speech while grinning. "I'm yours."

She knew he was talking about the practice but she couldn't stop the warmth in her cheeks. "Really?" she sighed in relief. "Oh thank you. You don't know how much this means."

He chuckled. "When and where?"

"I was thinking after school, maybe we could practice in the auditorium?"

So it's settled. After agreeing, Sam walked Rachel to her class (he insisted) before saying goodbye to go to his own. As Rachel sat down on her seat, her mind drifted straight away to Sam Evans. It was the first time she ever allowed herself to completely ignore her studies, or so she remembered. She wasn't quite sure yet what to make of her dream. She was so convinced it happened before because it surely felt different. Bittersweet, like a distant memory. Plus, everything suddenly whirled around ever since she saw him walked into the room for the first time. She couldn't ignore the drastic change of her feelings since then. It was like she was living in an emotionless state of mind and the Sam Evans brought all of it back to her. She wasn't truly just making some excuse to get closer to him by asking him to help her in singing; she truly wanted to sing again.

But all of these emotions are making her a little dizzy. She couldn't deny the fact that her heart leaped when she saw him this morning, let alone the smile on her face. Why is it that she felt home whenever she sees him? That she felt closer to happiness than what she remembered to have felt for the past few months?

Sam closed his eyes the moment he sat on the chair. He knew the moment Rachel came to talk to him, he wouldn't be able to concentrate all day. So he chose to sit at the leftmost chair on the back of the room. His mind told him to focus, to be guarded and get suspicious as to why she suddenly wanted to seek out to him. But his heart... oh his heart. It got him a lot of trouble by following that troublesome thing. But heart means Rachel. And damn it if he wouldn't do anything for her. Admitting he was whipped years ago was a relieving act. He missed her so bad, that actually talking to her in that manner, broke his heart and mend it at the same time. He knew there was a big chance Rachel might never get back her memories, and that's all he can get from her. But at least she was there and alive.

After school was over, Rachel headed directly to the auditorium as soon as possible. She was nervous; more nervous than she ever felt. _This is ridiculous,_ she told herself. _He's just a boy that you've dreamed about, and... Well... remembered about that you couldn't quite place... Just stay focus!_ She closed her eyes and breathed as she opened the doors.

To her surprise, Sam was already there. He was walking back and forth at the stage with his hands on his pockets. He looked as nervous as she.

He turned around and met her eyes. For a moment, there was silence. There was no voice coming from her mouth and she knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself.

"Rachel," It was Sam who spoke first.

She cleared her throat. "Hey," she said more quietly than she expected and cleared her throat again. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, I just arrived." In truth, he skipped his last period and paced at the stage the whole time. But he wouldn't tell her that.

She nodded and walked at the stage. He met her halfway.

"How was your day?" Sam asked.

"Mediocre. Boring." They both chuckled. "You?"

"Same." Sam sat down at the edge of the stage and Rachel did the same. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said. "What is it?"

He bit his lip and looked at her. "I was told that you were a great singer. The best in Glee club, even." He noticed her blush a little and looked down. "Why don't you sing anymore?"

"Who told you that?" She quietly asked.

"Artie Abrams. I was seated next to him on third period so I asked. So what happened?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just... wasn't really into it the way I was before."

"So you don't want to sing anymore?"

Her head shot up. "No, I do." She said immediately. "It's just that, I felt distracted, or uninspired, o-or," She sighed. "I honestly have no straight answer for that. It feels like I've been living in a cloudy sky. Everything feels confusing. "

"Hey," Sam said as he dared to touch her arm for comfort. "Skies are good. The best even."

Rachel looked straight at him as she remembered her dream. Her heart was thumping, and she feels warm all over. "Why would you think that?" She asked softly, never leaving her eyes off him.

Sam looked back at her as he chuckled, that same chuckle like there was an inside joke. "Because it's where the sun and the stars meet." He looked rather fondly at her. "The best of both worlds."

She felt her breath quicken and there was this insatiable desire to kiss him then and there. Like this was all she ever needed and everything will be fine.

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"What does?" he asked.

"What you just said." She smiled at him, making him remember what they used to have. "I think that just made my day."

"It did?"

"Yeah," She confirmed. "Whoever said that was a very wise man. He definitely knew what he was talking about."

He chuckled and shook his head.

Feeling a little bit more determined and confident, she decided it was her turn to ask some questions.

"Why did you move here?" She asked.

He suddenly looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"In the middle of the year, I mean. It just sounded abrupt."

"Oh," He started, thinking of an excuse. "Football scholarship. At first, my parents didn't want me leaving. But due to my insistence, they finally agreed."

"So, you're not here with them?"

He shook his head. "I'm staying with my uncle."

"Oh." Rachel said. "It must be hard then, not seeing your family every day. You must feel lonely."

Sam chuckled while looking at his hands. "I've never been happier in the past five months." He whispered quietly.

Even though it was utterly silent, Rachel still heard what he said. She wanted to ask him desperately, getting a good feeling it might be the answer to her questions but she skipped ahead. Acting like she hadn't heard what he said, she continued to snoop.

"So, haven't you got yourself a girl there?" she asked abruptly. She knew it was too late to take it back, so she decided to make it more casual. "Or a boy?"

He laughed. And again, it was so contagious that she couldn't help to join in.

"I'm definitely not gay."

Rachel laughed again. Sam chuckled and smiled at her. "I had one back at home before, but it was very complicated."

"How so?" she asked curiously, her heart plummeting a little at the thought.

He just looked at her. "She moved away first."

She couldn't stop staring back at him, like there was something he was trying to tell her but not too directly. Or maybe she was just imagining it but she really couldn't break off the stare.

"Doesn't she love you anymore?"

Sam shook his head, eyes remaining focused at her. "It wasn't like that. She just needed to move away."

She blinked softly. "You still love her then?"

"With all my heart." He said quietly.

She's not imagining it now. He was staring directly at her, swallowing every now and then. His eyes were dazed and so focused at the same time.

"I believe you." She said quietly, and she was surprised as the words came out of her mouth. But she didn't take it back. "And she would have felt the same way if she saw you right now. If she remembered you."

At first, he looked as if he were absorbing what she said, and liked it. But the daze came off and he looked at her, finally realizing what she said.

"Rachel? Wh-"

"She's so lucky to have a guy like you." She smiled and stood up. "I think I'm gonna sing now."

Sam slowly stood up, not trusting his voice at the moment. Does she know it's her? Why does it feel like she knew exactly what he was talking about? He cursed himself for letting his feelings get the best of him, in front of Rachel.

As Rachel turned her back to arrange the CD player, she couldn't stop a tear from falling down her cheeks. All these emotions were too overwhelming. She wanted nothing but to throw herself at him and smell the familiar scent she remembered in her dream, the one she was sure he smelled now.

"So, what are you gonna sing?" He finally asked.

"Oh, um," she subtly wiped her cheek and fumbled through her bag and let out a CD. "I'm just gonna play an instrumental and sing with it." She pressed play.

There were the instruments playing, and Sam knew he heard this song somewhere.

She turned to face him. _There were nights when the wind was so cold, like my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window._

Sam's eyes widened at the song she was singing. As he looked at her, he tried to look for any sign that she was intending the song for him, but all he could think was how he missed hearing her sing. It was still as magnificent as ever, like she never stopped.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel. That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever._

She closed her eyes. Because not every part was true, but she couldn't find a song that would tell him how she really didn't mean to forget. That she wanted to remember. That she was asking him to help her remember.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left. And I can't remember where or when or how. _She looked at him as she sang the second line. He looked as if here were seeing a ghost for the second time. _And I banished every memory you and I had ever made._

She couldn't really help it. Her eyes were tearing up. _But when you touch me like this, and you hold me like that, I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me._

She walked over to him. It was like he was seeing her in another level. His jaw was clenched, and his fists were closed. She opened one of them and he didn't refuse. _When I touch you like this, and you hold me like that, it's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me._

_It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now. _She took his other fist, opened it and pulled both for him to follow her as she moved backwards. She was slightly smiling as she sang, and Sam controlled his urge to hold her waist and kiss her senseless. He felt, for the first time, that all of this may be confusing and dangerous, but everything will be fine.

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right. _They both smiled at this, referring to her singing.

She removed her hands from his and started to walk towards the edge of the stage, leaving him staring after her. _There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow. _She couldn't look him in the eyes are she sang this, remembering her dream. Knowing full well that she deserved to know the truth in whatever he was not telling her.

_Baby, baby, baby if I kiss you like this, and if you whisper like that, it was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me. _She closed her eyes and the moments of her dream flashed back at her. It was so real, so sensational. She knows it happened now. She was sure of it, and it was too good not to be true. If it isn't, then she'll find a way for it to be real. She's Rachel berry is she not? She gets what she wants. _If you want me like this, and if you need me like that, it was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me._

Then she looked at him. He looked at her as if he never let his eyes wander away from her, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about but was too afraid to say anything. _I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now. _

She looked again on the empty seats. _But we were history with the slamming of the door. And I made myself so strong again somehow. And I banished every memory you and I have ever made._

When she looked back at him, he was suddenly in front of her. His eyes were searching, and she knew she was giving a look full of meaning. _If I touch you like this, _She touched his fingers and he immediately held her. _If I kiss you like that, it was so long ago but it's all coming back to me. If you touch me like this, and if I kiss you like that, it was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me._

She smiled at him before closing her eyes. She can feel his hand hold more strongly at her. _It's all coming back it's all coming back to me now. There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seem right. There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow. _

She backed away from him a little as she opened her wet eyes. _Baby baby baby, when you touch me like this, and when you hold me like that, it was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me._

_When you see me like this, _He smiled fondly at her. _And when I see you like that, _She smiled back. _Then we see what we want to see all coming back to me, the flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me, I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now._

_But if you forgive me all this, and I forgive you all that, we forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now._

_And if we... _Her voice faded out and she could now hear Sam's breaths and her own, mixing in together in the dim light and the silence of the auditorium.

They just stood there with his hand holding her own. She breathed him in, and she was right. He smelled that familiar scent like in her dream. She was facing downwards, with her eyes closed.

"So, how was I?" She asked quietly.

"As unbelievable as ever."

She smiled, and she just realized that she just laid her emotions on the line, without any logical explanation that she can willingly give. She felt her wards go up again, and it hurt to move away from Sam, but she had to. If she really wanted to find out what's happening.

"I'm sorry I was caught up in the song, Sam." She backed away from him and hurried to her things. "I guess I felt nervous."

Sam stood there, arms dangling on the sides like a limp. "Rachel?"

"I just—I need to go."

Just as she was about to walk out, he stood in front of her and held her arm to stop her. "Just tell me one thing."

She was silent.

"Does this feel real to you?"

She looked at him, and all she ever saw were eyes full of emotion. She didn't know what exactly was going on in his mind, but she was sure the question meant more to him than she realized. She gave in to the urge and held his neck and kissed his cheek. She heard him sigh.

"Yes." She whispered in his ear and walked out.

After a few moments, Sam Evans still stood at the auditorium. He looked up and closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down. He smiled fondly, replaying the kiss over and over again. He was the first to enter the auditorium, and the last one there. But somehow, he can see more clearly now. It's like he was seeing Ohio for the first time, with his Rachel in it.

**AN:**

**Here we go! I deeply apologize for taking a long time to finish this chapter. I hope those who've read this story before will still read the new chapter. I'll try my best to finish the story. I hope you like this chapter! **

**The song Rachel sang is It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. I know Rachel sang it at Nationals on Glee Season 3, and I was seriously amazed at how well she sang it, goose bumps! The girl is waaaay talented. Plus, it's very fitting for the story line so I figured I'd put it here, also for you guys to find it easy how she can get emotional when she sings it. I hope I did justice. **

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. The title was from Panic! At The Disco's That Green Gentlemen. Thank you for the favourites and story alerts, even though I haven't updated in a long time! Please continue to review! Thank you **


End file.
